


Taking Strides

by kitana



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Cameras, F/M, POV First Person, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the first to speak. “How much do you pay the models for your photographs?” she said to me, gesturing to the sign outside of my shop’s door. Her voice was soft, sweet. I liked her immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Strides

I’d seen them around town for a couple of days, but I didn’t pay them much attention until two of the three travelers came into my shop, willing to take the offer displayed on my sign outside. The girl seemed shy, and there was already a faint blush to her cheeks. She looked as though she wanted to run far away from my shop, but something obviously was keeping her here at my desk. I could tell already that the male, however, was brazen. He gave off an air of indifference and danger. An unlikely pair, it seemed.

She was the first to speak. “How much do you pay the models for your photographs?” she said to me, gesturing to the sign outside of my shop’s door. Her voice was soft, sweet. I liked her immediately. The male rolled his eyes, looking absolutely bored. “It better be a lot, old man.”

I grinned at him. “It depends on the type of photos you’re willing to take.” I replied. “First things first, what’s your names?”

“Mugen, remember it.” He said curtly, his arms crossed in front of him.

“I’m Fuu, nice to meet you.” She said, bowing politely.

“The pleasure is mine.” I said as I slid a piece of parchment across my desk, along with a quill. “Sign your names here for me, and we can talk business.”

Mugen signed hastily, his handwriting nothing but a scribbled mess. Fuu hesitated a moment before signing her name, and her signature was dainty and carefully executed.

“Now what, old man? I wanna know what photos pay the most.”

This man’s — Mugen, he said his name was? — rushed behaviour irritated me, but I continued to grin anyway. I bent behind my desk to retrieve the sample picture that I showed every person that wanted ‘whatever paid the most’.

Mugen’s eyebrow went up, and he smirked soon after, shooting a sly glance at Fuu. “Well, well, Fuu. You said so badly that we needed money; you still think so?”

The varying colours in the girl’s cheeks were adorable as she opened her mouth, closed it, and then turned to look at Mugen. “Shut up, just…! Shut up, okay!?” she huffed, indignant but still cute.

“So, how about it,” I asked, folding my hands together to rest my chin on them. “Four ryo for both of you?”

Mugen’s smirk broadened. It seemed that he was more enthused about the photos than many of my previous models. “We’ll do it.”

“Wha—? Wait, you mean—! I have to—?!” All of Fuu’s sentences stopped short, before she sighed, her head falling limply to the side. “Why?”

I pointed to my left, towards a sliding door. “The parlor is over there,” I murmured. “Please, go and make yourself comfortable.”

* * *

When I decided the pair had taken enough time to make themselves comfortable, I walked into the parlor with my equipment. I wanted to take a photo right then of the girl; she was truly stunning without the bulk of her kimono. She stood close to the corner nearest the entrance of the room, trying to cover her private areas with her hands.

I studied her as I put the pieces of my camera stand together. She was plenty curvy; though a little thin in the hips. Her breasts were round and plump, and the nipple that peaked through her fingers was dusty pink and pert from the chilliness of the room.

I glanced over at Mugen as I adjusted my camera lens. He was unashamed of his nakedness, sprawled on the floor with one leg tucked under the other and one arm propping his head up.

“Are you two ready?” I said, breaking the silence.

Though her expression was uncertain, Fuu nodded her head. I watched as she took tiny steps toward Mugen, kneeling next to him when she was close enough. I ducked under the black flap of my camera, the trigger of the camera clasped loosely in my right hand.

I snapped the first photo then, the light puffing noise startling the girl. I peaked out of the curtain to reassure her. “Don’t worry, the camera makes noises like that when I take the shots.”

I barely heard what the man murmured, but I knew it to be something along the lines of ‘hurry up, you old geezer’.

I was eager to comply.

He pulled her roughly down on top of him, crushing his lips to hers. I snapped my second photo as she squeaked. He slipped his tongue past her lips and I watched her body lose tension and she became like freshly churned butter in his hands. That was photo number three.

I was silent as possible as I moved the angle of my camera stand, eager to capture more of the pair’s exposure. Mugen muttered something else I didn’t have the luck of hearing as he sat up; Fuu shifted into a better position in his lap and I squeezed the trigger of my camera involuntarily. They were oddly attractive together, his dark skin contrasting her lighter bronze skin. These pictures would be better than any others I’d taken prior.

Her head fell back and her fingers clutched his shoulders as he licked and nipped at her neck hungrily. He bit at the junction of her shoulder and one hand cupped her breasts. She rocked against him, pressing herself into his greedy hands. Her little breathy moans drowned out the puff of my camera.

Suddenly she seemed to take initiative of her own, rising up off of his lap and leaning over to pull a pierced ear between her lips. “Shit,” I heard him hiss, his expression nothing short of open-mouthed bliss.

I continued to take pictures as his hands slid down her back, grasping the cheeks of her ass and kneading them firmly. She was more than ready for him; pressing fluttering kisses against his face and spreading her legs open wide. She seemed a completely different woman than before.

He was only teasing her though, slipping a finger between her legs and inside of her. She buried her face into his shoulder, stilling. Beautiful and wanton these two, I hoped my photos would do them justice.

I stopped shooting then, contented to pretend and watch instead. She raised her head to whisper something and they moved to adjust their position; he lay completely flat while she poised above his crotch. I caught a glimpse of his cock through her legs and heard him hiss again as she slid down slowly onto the thick length.

Hands on her hips, he pushed her down onto the remaining inch and her breath left her in a rush. Her hands were balled into fists on his chest as she began to move into a rhythm guided by the grip on her hips.

I looked on, hidden by the camera drape and transfixed by the way her fingers started to explore the expanse of his chest. The pattern they had created became irregular; her moans drowned out his grunts and the slick noise of flesh against flesh. She called out his name, her body going rigid, then slack against him. I squeezed the camera trigger involuntarily.

His breaths were harsh and shallow, but there was a tell-tale grin on his face. I came up from under the flap and clapped my hands.

“Excellent display,” I commented with a throat-clearing cough. “If only there were more models like you!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. So what about our pay?” Mugen replied to my compliment. How could he think about money so soon?, I wondered. He then looked down at the girl. “Hey, don’t fall asleep on me. I’m not some damn pillow, you know.”

“Stupid bastard,” she muttered, obviously displeased.

“Ah, about your pay,” I started. “It’s at the front counter. I’ll leave you to collect yourselves.”

They finally came out of the parlor, the girl looking sleepy and the man seeming all different kinds of delighted. I beckoned them to me, pulling a bag out of my robes.

“Like promised, four ryo for the both of you.” I said, dropping the coins into their upturned palms.

* * *

Late the next evening, the Mugen fellow stormed through my shop door followed by a disgruntled pale man with tiny glasses.

“How may I help you?” I asked politely, same as before.

Pointing to the paler man, Mugen spoke. “Show him what pays the most.”

I could tell I was in for another show.


End file.
